


Отчаяние

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Necrophilia, Sibling Incest, Suicide, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: С таким плохим зрением он походит на ослепшего зверя, но Саске надёжно удерживается в его объятиях, под его пальцами, между его ног, мёртвым грузом на его груди.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 7





	Отчаяние

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Despair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348147) by [tokyonightskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyonightskies/pseuds/tokyonightskies). 



Ладони его рук, влажные и окровавленные, судорожно зажимают рану скомканной футболкой в попытках не дать младшему брату окончательно истечь кровью. Взгляд у Саске расфокусированный и пугающе пустой, челюсть _отвисла_ , открывая тёмный провал рта с каймой запачканных зубов.

Позабытая Кусанаги валяется на полу, намотанные на её лезвие бинты промокли насквозь и почти распустились. Мышцы рук _напряжённо звенят_ из-за усилий, с которыми он прижимает рубашку к животу младшего брата вот уже час, а то и дольше; из-за того, как долго не расслабляет объятий. По голой спине и плечам блуждают мурашки, штаны осклизли от темнеющих пятен, расползшихся от колен до щиколоток, а губы непрестанно двигаются в немой молитве. Воздух в помещении холодный, но Итачи будто горит изнутри лесным пожаром, слишком _знакомым_ , испепеляющим дотла его лёгкие, его горло, его внутренности и оставшееся у него время. Ему требуется всё самообладание, чтобы не протянуть руку к щеке Саске, ведь он не смеет замарать бледную кожу своими окровавленными пальцами.

— Саске. Останься со мной, — умоляет Итачи охрипшим, срывающимся до истерической пронзительности голосом, едва ворочая заплетающимся языком. — Останься со мной. Посмотри на меня. Ты должен со мной сражаться. Саске, борись, — произносит он с надломленной нежностью слова, которые когда-то использовал в качестве угрозы. — _Маленький брат,_ оставайся со мной, прошу.

Он боится отпустить, боится убрать комок ткани от резаной раны на животе Саске, боится дать его внутренностям вывалиться ему же на колени. Это ничто иное как парализующее оцепенение, паника, кричащая, что до тех пор пока Итачи сможет поддерживать неопределенность ситуации, его младший брат может быть всё ещё жив. Пускай глаза Саске уже померкли и высохли, но кровь ещё теплая, _горячая, запекающаяся под ногтями._

Где-то в тумане сознания есть место пониманию, что вскоре не станет и этого тепла, что кожа брата уже скоро обесцветится до гематомной лиловости и, возможно, вздуется; податливость конечностей сменится трупным окоченением, а тело станет хладным, как камень. _Саске настолько его возненавидел, что отказал в искуплении, не дав умереть от своей руки_. Итачи медленно смаргивает, отказываясь от ясности зрения, которую обеспечивал мангекё шаринган, и смотрит на расплывчатый силуэт младшего брата — мутное пятно черных волос и белого лица. Напряжение в плечах исчезает, точно у марионетки с перерезанными ниточками, мышцы рук слабеют, и скомканная футболка оказывается у Саске на коленях.

Он придвигается ещё ближе, хлюпанье коленей в луже крови звучит невозможно громко в пустом помещении, погребаясь меж толстых каменных стен. Саске чуть не заваливается на бок, но Итачи перенаправляет его, прислоняя лбом к своему плечу. Позвоночник младшего брата слишком податливый, волосы обвисли от пота и грязи. Итачи обвивает его руками, прижимая ладонью макушку. В сознании воспоминания насмешливо поднимают свои уродливые головы. _Воспоминания о том, как два мальчика сидели на веранде родного дома в ночи, тесно прильнув друг к другу;_ в глазах старшего из них стояли жгучие слёзы. Он так давно не обнимал своего маленького брата.

Губы нечаянно мажут по макушке Саске, рука чуть сильнее прижимает его лицом к своему плечу, ноги размещают между собой его правое колено. В помещении слишком темно, и даже использованный в качестве трона стул пал жертвой растущих теней, а единственное тепло, которое Итачи ощущает — за исключением блестящей чёрной крови, пропитавшей его штаны, — исходит от носа Саске, прижатого к его коже. Ладонь соскальзывает по загривку младшего брата, пальцы сгибаются на горловине его рубашки, оттягивая её вниз, чтобы костяшками огладить кожу между лопаток. Дыхание почти неуверенно вырывается изо рта, а затем на вдохе Итачи пристраивается к колену брата.

Болезнь сказалась на всём его теле, в том числе и на потенции, и всё же давление коленной чашечки на пах доставляет своеобразное _удовольствие_. Хочется, чтобы тело Саске накрыло его целиком, даже хочется погрузиться в умирающее тепло этого тела. Он перемещает руки: левая оказывается у Саске под рубашкой, чтобы прощупать очертания позвоночника, правая крепко обнимает за талию. _Но_ сделав так, Итачи накрывает рану на его животе, касаясь скользкого месива ткани, плоти и крови. _Как же давно он не обнимал своего младшего брата._ Ещё один резкий вдох, затем мучительно медленное движение тазом навстречу колену, и голова Саске соскальзывает ему на грудь.

Такое положение трудно поддерживать, но Саске кажется таким расслабленным, и разум впервые за семь лет сохраняет молчание. Итачи неторопливо исследует поверхность его спины, тщательно улавливая тепло, от боков до впадины позвоночника. Откровеннее прижимается членом к его колену и начинает двигаться под другим углом. Каждое движение сопровождается мягкими влажными звуками, но те не достигают его заложенных ушей и слушаются лишь массивными каменными стенами.

С таким плохим зрением он походит на ослепшего зверя, но Саске надёжно удерживается в его объятиях, под его пальцами, между его ног, мёртвым грузом на его груди. Младший брат больше не мчится на него сломя голову, жаждая отомстить за клан, в чьей крови перепачканы его руки. Итачи душит подступившее к глотке рыдание, сжимает окровавленную руку в кулак у Саске на коленях. Всё же у судьбы злое чувство юмора. Он кладёт подбородок брату на макушку, продолжая тереться о его колено. Снаружи оба они медленно остывают, но внутри у них всё ещё горячая кровь. В Саске кровь ещё не загустела, не свернулась, не застыла.

Тело младшего брата подаётся к телу старшего, не сопротивляется рукам, баюкающим холодные щёки, клонится лицом к его лицу. Всё так непохоже на прошлый раз, когда они были настолько близко, когда прикосновения несли в себе лишь насилие, гнев и выверенную жестокость.

Незачем смотреть Саске в глаза, чтобы знать, что они открыты, тусклы и пусты, как непротёртое зеркало. Знать, что кровавые отпечатки пальцев расцвечивают теперь его щёки, угол челюсти и кожу под ней. Во всём этом есть какая-то ирония судьбы, как с той змеёй, что жадно заглотила собственный хвост и подавилась им. Итачи, будучи корнем всей этой порчи, запятнан кровью родного брата и теперь возвращает её на его лицо. Подавиться друг другом и кровью своих родственников. Он сильнее притирается к колену Саске, выгибает спину, случайно мажет большими пальцами по его подбородку. Рот приоткрывается на выдохе, когда в члене начинает подёргивать.

Уже скоро наступит _трупное окоченение_ , ещё даже раньше _посмертного охлаждения_ , от которого кожа станет неприветливо леденящей для прикосновения. _Но разве он этого не заслужил? Разве не заслужил? Презрения, гнева, ненависти, порицания._ Его бёдра вновь подбрасываются кверху, он почти отчаянно потирается яичками об округлость коленной чашечки Саске. Одна рука убирает матовые волосы младшему брату за ухо и ложится на боковую сторону его шеи. След, остающийся на коже от контакта с основанием ладони, напоминает кривоватую устричную ракушку, побитую и красную. Итачи с нежностью протирается носом о нос младшего брата, едва сдерживая слёзы оттого, что тот больше не сможет от него отстраниться. Больше нет необходимости вцепляться ему в горло и пришпиливать к стене, впечатывая спиной в каменную поверхность. Всё его одиночество и тоска не развеятся теперь, когда вместо живого брата на руках осталась лишь эффигия, безжизненная статуя, когда само неповиновение Саске и стало для него отказом в отмщении.

Саске мёртв, а Итачи — нет, и существовать ему больше не для кого. Он вжимается ртом в губы брата и целует, ласкает языком, продолжая тереться о его колено в наказующем темпе. Забывая о скомканной рубашке у Саске на коленях, о его вываливающихся сквозь рану в животе внутренностях, о крови на своих руках, коленях и голенях. Вспышка оргазма выбеливает из сознания образ младшего брата, вонзающего себе лезвие в живот, стиснув зубы от того, как оно пилит плоть, с меловым от усилий лицом.

Итачи сбивчиво дышит, всё ещё упираясь лбом в лоб своего младшего брата. Потом встаёт и бережно укладывает его на пол, распрямляя во весь рост. Он не в силах заставить себя вправить ему органы обратно в брюшную полость, не в силах коснуться его ещё раз. _Нет_ , вместо этого он вслепую нащупывает Кусанаги.

_,Скажи, что мы мертвы_  
 _.И я полюблю тебя ещё сильнее_  
— Ричард Сикэн, «Взрытая дорога»


End file.
